Expecto Patronum
by Espieta
Summary: Harry, Ron y Hermione, deciden volver a Hogwarts tras el ataque de los mortífagos en la boda de Bill y Fleur, donde planearán sus próximos pasos. Aunque las cosas se les compliquen, empezaran su búsqueda de los horrocruxes para poder terminar con Voldemort de una vez por todas, pero ¿estarán a salvo entre esos muros? ¿Cambiará su manera de ver las cosas tener la muerte tan cerca?
1. Una despedida sorprendente

_¡Buenas a todos! Por fin me atrevo a hacer mi primera publicación en FanFiction, y como no podía ser de otra manera dados mis gustos fuera de lo canon, os presento mi primer **Harmony** (Harry x Hermione)._

_Tengo la idea para este fic muy desarollada, y dado que quiero que sea realista, espero no decepcionaros aunque vaya algo lento el proceso. Al fin y al cabo, quiero respetar tanto como pueda lo escrito por Rowling y es por eso que me centro en los detalles, como podréis ver, que creo que es de lo mejor que nos dejaba nuestra gran creadora._

_Así pues, al principio, aunque haya indicios de un acercamiento (al menos de amistad) entre Harry y Hermione, todas las parejas empezarán siendo canon como las dictó JK, pero poco a poco, haremos que el amor triunfe para aquellos que creíamos en el amor entre "The Chosen One" y "The brightest witch of her age".  
_

_Nos ambientamos en el principio del último libro de la saga. Nada más y nada menos que la despedida de los Dursley, con una añadida Hermione y alguna que otra sorpresa. Obviamente todo aquel que no se haya leído los libros corre el peligro de leer **spoilers**. __(Aviso de muchas sorpresas en cuanto a parejas.)_ El **rating K+** es dado a que no descarto que haya escenas más íntimas, pero ya que no soy demasiado de escribir estas cosas, seguramente no estaría detallado.  


_Sin más, os dejo con el primer capítulo y espero que me sigáis en esta aventura de nuestros amigos con la misma ilusión que yo. Y siempre se agradecen los **reviews**. ¡Deseo que os guste! Hasta la próxima publicación.  
_

_-Espieta-_

**Disclaimer:** Tanto el mundo de Harry Potter como sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a JK Rowling. Cualquier personaje inventado será anunciado debidamente como idea mía.

* * *

**"Expecto Patronum"**

**Capítulo 1: Una despedida sorprendente**

_"- Severus... por favor._

_- Avada kedavra"_

- Harry... ¡Harry despierta!

Los párpados de Harry Potter se abrieron de golpe, dejando paso a unos inquietos ojos esmeralda, que observaron la silueta que le acababa de despertar con rapidez, aún tembloroso y atemorizado, irguiéndose nada más verla. La poca luz que entraba por las ventanas iluminaba tenuamente el salón, señal de que estaba anocheciendo. Su espalda y frente mojados de un frío sudor le indicó que todo había sido una pesadilla... otra más.  
Sin embargo, las incesantes punzadas que sentía en su cicatriz le indicaban que, probablemente no muy lejos, Lord Voldemort había sentido esa euforia de volver a matar... y esa súplica, la de aquella mujer que había oído, llorosa y tendida en el aire, solo le recordaba que hacía unos meses, Dumbledore había sido asesinado de manera muy parecida por el hombre que Harry más odiaba después de Voldemort: Severus Snape. Las pesadillas que ya de por si le atormentaban habían empeorado desde el junio pasado, cuando ese despreciable hombre de nariz aguilucha y pelo grasiento que tanto había detestado a lo largo de los años, había asesinado a sangre fría su antiguo director en lo alto de la Torre de Astronomía.

- ¿Harry? –la voz susurrante e insistente de su mejor amiga, le hizo volver en sí, aunque aquellas voces todavía resonasen en su cabeza.

- Estoy bien, estoy bien...

- A mi no me lo parece...

- Estoy bien, Hermione. –concluyó, tajante y con seriedad, haciendo que Hermione se tensara y algo asustadiza por su malhumor, se pusiese de pie para darle espacio. Harry aprovechó para ponerse sus gafas, colocándolas bien en el puente de su nariz antes de levantarse, entumecido. Con los nervios y la impaciencia atormentándole todo el día, se había pasado las horas preparando las cosas para irse, según el plan. En algún momento de agotamiento, se había dormido en el sofá esperando a que llegara la hora de partir. Los objetos que pudo encontrar a su lado solo hicieron que enfurecerle un poco más. Había las hojas del ejemplar de _El Profeta_ que le había llegado ese mismo día, donde el artículo de que esa repulsiva de Rita Skeeter había escrito un libro sobre aquel hombre que había llegado a admirar tanto y el que, según el otro artículo que guardaba de Elfies Dux al parecer apenas conocía, era la noticia del día. Solo de pensarlo, el estómago se le removía y la ira se acrecentaba en Harry... Tantos años juntos, y Dumbledore nunca le había confesado nada acerca de su familia... aún menos de Arianna. Rita en cambio había descubierto cosas de su pasado, y a Harry le producía repugnancia el pensar cuánto sería cierto y cuánto sería producto de su vomitiva imaginación y vuela-pluma. Pero justo encima de ambos periódicos, también podía ver ese trozo de espejo que había estado observando la noche anterior y la rabia se apaciguó. Sin prestar demasiada atención a Hermione, que seguía a unos pasos de él, volvió a mirar ese pedazo, deseando que como en ese momento, en un instante, se le apareciese la imagen de Albus Dumbledore al pensar en él, observándolo como solo ese hombre solía hacer. Pero ese destello azul no apareció, y Harry se sintió infinitamente estúpido al creer que eso hubiera sido verdad... Dumbledore estaba muerto, ya nunca volvería a mirarle.

Una leve aclaración de garganta fue suficiente para que Harry volviese la mirada de nuevo a la castaña, despertando su curiosidad.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Hermione?

- He llegado hace unos minutos... Quise venir antes que los demás, por si necesitabas ayuda con tus cosas. –explicó, algo más relajada al ver que se calmaba. Pero había algo en ella que hizo sentir a Harry que algo no iba bien. Sin duda Hermione andaba nerviosa y parecía preocupada, jugueteando con un pequeño bolso entre sus manos.

- Oh... gracias. –dijo el moreno como toda respuesta. Un leve sentido de la culpabilidad le invadió al darse cuenta de que la había tratado mal cuando estaba allí para ayudarle. Justo cuando estaba pensando en disculparse y preguntarle si le ocurría algo, un grito le interrumpió.

- ¡Muchacho!

Todos los años en los que había oído ese grito le hizo saber que su tío Vernon Dursley reclamaba su presencia, así que con una última mirada a Hermione y guardando en un segundo los periódicos y el trozo de espejo en la bolsa que se llevaría, dirigió sus pasos hacia la entrada, donde aquel enorme hombre acababa de entrar al volver del coche. Su bigote erizado y tembloroso y ese rostro gordinflón algo rojo no le indicaban nada bueno, pero Harry ya no era un niño, y tampoco andaba de buen humor, así que le encaró con toda la tranquilidad posible.

- ¿Qué?

Tío Vernon le miró con el mismo desprecio de siempre y tras unos instantes pasó por su lado, entrando él de nuevo en el salón, con Petunia y Dudley siguiéndole a cierta distancia. Harry alzó los ojos al cielo, temiéndose otra discusión, antes de seguirle con la mirada. Al llegar, tío Vernon señaló la butaca libre donde no se habían sentado Petunia y Dudley, mirando al chico.

- Siéntate. –Harry no hizo ademán de hacerle caso, mostrando desinterés por sus maneras.- Por favor. –añadió en un gruñido, como si le doliese el cuello al tener que mostrar educación con él. Hermione le dedicó una mirada cómplice a Harry, todavía de pie junto a la entrada de la estancia, suficiente para que Harry aceptara a regañadientes y se sentase donde le había indicado, en silencio.

- Me lo he repensado.

- Qué raro. –dijo Harry con tono escéptico, viendo de reojo como Hermione se acercaba a su espalda para mostrarle su apoyo en ese momento.

- No utilices ese tono con tu tío. –advirtió tía Petunia con voz respingona, pero Vernon no hizo el menor caso de cómo le había contestado su sobrino.

- Todo lo que nos has dicho son pamplinas y he llegado a una conclusión. Nos quedamos; no iremos a ningún sitio. Todo esto es un complot para quedarte con la casa.

Harry traspasó con la mirada a su tío, con una mezcla de exasperación, rabia e incredulidad. Habían sido demasiadas las veces que Vernon había cambiado de opinión desde que Harry les había puesto al día acerca del plan según la Orden, y ya se le agotaban las maneras de explicarle que era lo mejor para ellos. Se levantó de repente, encarando a su tío con fuerza.

- ¿Que te has vuelto loco? -exclamó Harry.- ¿Un complot para quedarme con la casa? ¿Puede ser que seas tan corto como pareces?

- Cómo osas... –chilló en un instante tía Petunia, pero no prestó atención a su queja.

- ¡Ya tengo una casa! ¿te acuerdas? Mi padrino Sirius me dejó una, con bastantes mejores recuerdos de los que guardo aquí. –prosiguió Harry.- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes de que corréis peligro si os quedáis aquí?

- Que no me lo creo, simplemente. -respondió tío Vernon, empezando a andar de un lado a otro sin perder de vista a Harry.- ¿Por qué _"uno de los tuyos"_ tendrían que hacernos algo? ¿No es a ti a quién buscan? ¿Qué ganarían con hacernos daño a Dudley, a tu tía o a mí?

- Ya te lo he dicho mil veces... –trató de contar Harry una vez más, irritado y terminando de agotar su paciencia, acercándose a Vernon.- Lord Voldemort y sus secuaces matan _muggles_ por diversión, disfrutan con el dolor y sufrimiento de los que no son como ellos, y si ven la mínima posibilidad de saber donde estoy, no dudarán en torturaros para que se lo contéis... –Petunia dio un respingón en su sitio.- Cuando cumpla los diecisiete años el hechizo protector que lleva funcionando todos estos años se deshará, y eso os dejará desprotegidos... a todos nos dejará, permitiendo fácilmente que nos encuentren. Por eso os tenéis que esconder, tenéis que dejaros ayudar por la orden, quiénes os protegerán de la mejor manera posible. Todo lo que estáis viendo últimamente por las noticias no son accidentes; él está detrás.

- Pero ¿y mi trabajo? ¿Y la escuela de Dudley? Eso quizá no os importe a los de vuestra especie pero...

- ¡Os torturarán y matarán como hicieron con mis padres! –gritó Harry, pero se encontró con una mano en su hombro, que nada más sentirla le relajó. Hermione estaba a su lado y miraba a Vernon Dursley como si viera a través de él. Echó un rápido vistazo a Petunia y Dudley, que andaban sin habla, antes de tomar ella la palabra.

- Señor Dursley... –procuró empezar con educación. Tío Vernon se la quedó mirando, perplejo por encontrarse con una bruja, alguien tan repugnante para él, que le tratase con tanto respeto y serenidad.- Entiendo su preocupación, de verdad... pero es lo mejor. Son poderosos, les hemos visto actuar... ya empiezan a haber desapariciones, muertes, caos, como solo se recuerda que hubo la última vez que... Voldemort -Harry pudo sentir como una vez más, que Hermione pronunciase su nombre le tranquilizaba.- andaba detrás. Hay infiltrados en el Ministerio, no se puede confiar en el sistema, y a duras penas podemos fiarnos de la gente que conocemos...

- Pero niña, es nuestra vida. ¡No podemos renunciar a ella tan fácilmente solo porque una panda de pirados anden buscando al muchacho!

- No son pirados. ¡Son crueles, asesinos sin piedad! ¡Magos y peligrosos, señor! –al parecer, hasta Hermione podía llegar a perder la paciencia con tal espécimen replicándole cualquier argumento.- Son muchos, demasiados, y cada día reclutan más. Y no solo mortífagos, sus secuaces, sino inferis (cadáveres vivientes), gigantes, hombres lobo... ¿no ve la niebla que se escampa últimamente? ¡Hay dementores por todos lados! –Dudley hizo una mueca de horror al recordar aquello que le había atacado hacía dos años.- ¡Miles quizás, escampando el miedo y el desconsuelo! -en ese punto de su sermón, Dudley andaba más blanco que el papel y tío Vernon se la miraba con pavor por todo lo que contaba.- Quieren cambiar el mundo tal y como le conocemos. ¿Cree que nosotros no hemos renunciado a nuestras vidas? ¡He borrado la memoria de mis padres para que no corriesen peligro! ¡Nunca más me reconocerán!

El silencio se hizo en la sala, y Harry miraba a su mejor amiga con la esperanza de no haber oído bien. Esa pequeña culpabilidad que le había surgido al haberle contestado tan secamente unos minutos antes, se acrecentaba cada vez más y más al procesar lo que acababa de decir su fiel compañera. Acababa de renunciar a lo que él nunca había tenido, por su culpa... Hermione ya no existía para sus padres, y Harry no se podía sentir más miserable. En ese momento la habría abrazado, aunque no sabía si por pena o por agradecimiento, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Hermione aún tenía la vista fija en Vernon, su voz se había quebrado al final de la explicación y aunque sus ojos brillasen como si unas lágrimas amenazasen con crearse y brotar de sus ojos, se mantenía firme. Tío Vernon intentaba mostrarse serio, y seguramente, dado que se volvía de un color morado que asustaba, andaba buscando como contestarle y refutarle esa palabrería. Pero cada vez se deshinchaba más, señal de que no podía decir nada más al respecto.

- Papá... yo me voy con esa gente de la orden. –dijo de repente con seguridad Dudley. Al parecer el recordar su experiencia con los succionadores de alma le había hecho entrar en razón. Harry, sorprendido, se quedó mirándolo un momento. Echó un último vistazo a Hermione, con la decisión de que ya hablaría con ella después sobre sus padres, antes de dirigirse a Dudley. El tiempo apremiaba, pero tenerle de su lado le daba la batalla por ganada; era imposible que sus padres se separasen de su Dudders.

- Dudley, es la primera vez que te oigo decir algo sensato. –dijo Harry, y Vernon, tras una mirada general a su esposa e hijo, murmuró que volvía a estar convencido. Se iban de Privet Drive.

- Perfecto, Hestia y Dedalus deben estar a punto de llegar. –añadió Hermione recuperando su tono normal tras una ojeada el reloj que se encontraba encima la chimenea.

En unos minutos, todos estaban ayudando a terminar de cargar el equipaje de los Dursley. Dedalus Diggle y Hestia Jones ya estaban con ellos y prometían por enésima vez a Harry que los protegerían tan bien como sabían. Vernon no parecía aliviado, pero ya no protestaba. Miraba su casa una vez más, despidiéndose de ella con la mirada y esperando a que Petunia saliese. Dudley fue el primero en hablar tras escuchar como Dedalus le decía a Harry que había un cambio de planes en cuánto a como le trasladarían a él y contar a tío Vernon que conducirían unas diez millas antes de desaparecer.

- No lo entiendo... -murmuró, haciendo que Harry despertara su interés al ver a su primo intentando pensar.

- ¿Qué no entiendes, querido? –preguntó Hestia con tono amable.

- ¿Por qué no viene con nosotros? –dijo señalando a Harry con su grande mano. Harry y tío Vernon se quedaron mirándolo como si acabase de confesarles que por las noches se dedicaba a bailar ballet.

- Pues... porque no quiere ¿verdad que no quieres? –respondió Vernon con rapidez.

- No, gracias. –dijo Harry.

- Pero ¿dónde irá? -volvió a preguntar Dudley, de una manera que Harry le recordó a Grawp, el gigante medio hermano de Hagrid, tan inocentemente como extraño.

- ¿No saben dónde va a ir su sobrino? –preguntó de repente Hestia , desconcertada.- ¿Ni el peligro que corre, ni todo lo que le ha ocurrido, y lo importante que es para los que estamos en movimiento contra Voldemort?

- No, no lo saben... –dijo Harry sin darle mayor importancia.- Siempre les ha parecido que molesto, más bien, pero ya estoy acostumbrado...

- Yo no creo que molestes.

Ver como Dudley había pronunciado esas palabras con sus propios labios fue como si le tirasen un cubo de agua fría encima, mirando a su primo sin llegar a creérselo, y sintiendo como cierta incomodidad le invadía junto a la sorpresa. Era como si aquel niño que le había hecho la vida imposible de pequeños hubiera desaparecido por completo. ¿Tenían los dementores el poder de cambiar la personalidad de alguien?

- Yo... gracias Dudley. –fue lo único que fue capaz de murmurar, siendo consciente de que tal declaración por parte de él, era prácticamente como si le hubiese dicho _"te quiero"_. Tras un silencio incómodo, Dudley pareció reunir fuerzas y coraje para acercarse a él y le tendió la mano, la cual Harry estrechó, aún sorprendido.

- Adiós, Harry.

- Cuídate, Duddy. –contestó él con una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que Dudley asintiese también con una mueca parecida a ello, y tras unos pasos, se metiera en el coche a esperar a sus padres.

Dedalus Diggle empezó a presionar para que se dieran prisa mientras Hestia también se metía en el coche. Vernon miró una última vez a Harry, al parecer sin intención de acercarse, pero dedicándole lo que se asemejaba a un poco de cariño en la encrucijada de miradas. Harry sacudió la cabeza como todo adiós.

- Harry ¿y tu tía? –preguntó Hermione, que se había mantenido al margen hasta entonces.

- Harry ve a buscarla, si eres tan amable, tendríamos que partir ya. –dijo Dedalus con cierto nerviosismo, mirando un reloj de bolsillo que le repetía "¡Date prisa, date prisa!". Harry asintió y volvió adentro la casa, buscando con la mirada a su tía Petunia.  
Se la encontró en el salón, con bolso entre sus manos, el abrigo puesto y mirando alrededor, ausente. Antes de acercarse a ella también miró la casa. Sus pasos apenas sonaban sobre la moqueta, pero el silencio sepulcral que ahora invadía el Número 4 hacía que hasta aquello se pudiese oír. La casa estaba practicamente vacía, solo con los muebles más grandes ocupando algunos puntos de las estancias. Petunia estaba justo en el centro, mirando sus paredes rosas con los labios fruncidos.

- He vivido en esta casa 20 años... -murmuró con tono misterioso y nostálgico, algo que le era realmente extraño a Harry.- Y ahora, de un día para otro, debo irme.

Con calma, se acercó a ella, deteniéndose a medio paso y tratando de ser lo más cortés posible.

- Ya os lo he dicho... os torturarían... -le dijo con cautela y suavidad.- Si creen que sabéis de mi paradero no se detendrían ante...

- ¿Crees que no lo sé? –le interrumpió con seriedad Petunia, mirándole directamente, aún en bajo tono.- ¿Piensas que no temo de lo que son capaces?

Harry se quedó sin habla, totalmente paralizado y mirando a su tía como si nunca antes la hubiera visto de la misma forma; como si fuera humana, y no una maquina de cotilleos y regañinas.

- No solo perdiste a tu madre aquella noche en el Valle de Godric ¿sabes? Yo perdí una hermana.

Harry sintió como si la verdad le golpease de repente. Por primera vez en años, su tía hablaba sobre su madre como a una hermana, como a alguien querido, y no como a un monstruo. Aquel murmuro había hecho enternecerle y perturbarle al mismo tiempo.

- Yo... –el final de la frase se quedó estancado en su garganta al ver como su tía se le acercaba lentamente y le envolvía en un abrazo, fuerte, seco y algo forzado, pero un abrazo al fin y al cabo. Harry no supo qué hacer, pero en ese momento podía jurar que su estima por su tía acababa de crecer hasta límites insospechados... por fin se comportaba como su familia. En cuánto se separaron, Petunia miró de cerca los ojos de Harry, haciendo que el susodicho se diese cuenta de que su tía estaba viendo en ellos los antiguos ojos de su hermana. Le dedicó una áspera y rápida caricia en la mejilla como despedida, y tras aquello, pasó por su lado para irse, antes de dejar que alguna lágrima delatase su preocupación por el chico.

Harry se quedó unos instantes en el salón, asimilando lo acontecido, antes de ir hacia la entrada. Hermione se le acercó, quedándose ambos en el lindar de la puerta mientras Dedalus se aseguraba de que estaban todos.

- Hermione, yo... –empezó a decir con la intención de abordar el tema de su _Obliviate_, mirándola con preocupación.

- No quiero hablar de eso ahora, Harry. –respondió ella con suavidad pero rotundez. Él aceptó no presionarla y se despidieron de Dedalus y Hestia con un vaivén de manos, viendo como el coche de los Dursley desaparecía poco a poco de la calle.

Harry no sabía qué sería de ellos... pero por primera vez, deseaba que nada malo les ocurriese.


	2. La alacena y los siete Harrys

_¡He vuelto chicos! Siento este retraso, sé que dije que intentaría actualizar a menudo, pero mi vida ha sido un poco caos últimamente. Sin embargo, ¿qué mejor manera de celebrar lo que ha dicho Rowling sobre nuestra querida pareja que con un nuevo capítulo?_

_¿Estáis tan emocionados como yo con lo dicho por nuestra escritora? Espero que sí, y que eso os de motivo para leer el principio de los sentimientos de nuestro Harry, que empieza a notar sensaciones extrañas con cada movimiento que hace Hermione, tanto acercándose como alejándose de él (¡Sí! Veremos unos crecientes celos)._

_Por lo demás sigo con mi método de seguir lo escrito en el séptimo libro, pero veréis ya cosas de mi invención. Momentos así entre el ojiverde y la castaña tendremos cada vez más, así que espero que os guste el primero._

_Sin más dilación os dejo con la marcha de la Orden con Harry hacia La Madriguera. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis! Y recordad que siempre se agradecen los **reviews**, además de que tenéis mi **Ask** a disposición para dudas, quejas o incluso algo bonito (en mi perfil encontraréis el enlace)._

_Hasta la próxima publicación._

_-Espieta-_

* * *

**"Expecto Patronum"**

**Capítulo 2: La alacena y los siete Harrys  
**

Harry cerró la puerta tras un rato en el que se había quedando mirando como las luces de la calle se encendían para hacer algo más clara la noche. Dando la espalda a la puerta empezó a mirar el recibidor, asimilando todo lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Era oficial; se iba. Tantas veces deseando dejar esa casa para no volver y al fin era el momento. Le resultaba extraño verse envuelto de tanto silencio y sensación de vacío; era como si estuviera perdiendo un hermano pequeño en aquel lugar, al tener que irse. Nunca había pensado en que la situación se daría de esa forma, de que una pequeña parte de su corazón se entristeciera al dejar Privet Drive; pero aunque no hubiera sido muy feliz entre esas paredes, en ese momento vio que al fin y al cabo, había crecido allí y no todo eran malos recuerdos.  
Quiso echar un último vistazo, subiendo por las escaleras para ver su dormitorio durante los más recientes años, raramente ordenado. Podía oír como en el piso de abajo Hermione hacía ruido al terminar de asegurarse de que tenían todo el equipaje de Harry completo. Volvió a bajar para dirigirse a la cocina, reluciente como la había dejado tía Petunia cada día de su vida con esmero. Pudo ver los setos del pequeño jardín tras la ventana, limpiamente podados hasta la perfección, como todas las casas del barrio en Little Whinging. Salió de la cocina para hacer una última parada; la alacena bajo las escaleras.  
La puerta chirrió al abrirse después de tanto tiempo. Harry pasó sus dedos por encima de la apertura, mucho más baja de lo que recordaba. Se sentó en el colchón aún acomodado en ese diminuto armario, con cuidado de no darse con la cabeza. Aún podía ver alguna que otra araña con las que había convivido cuando él dormía junto a ellas. Los estantes de la cabecera estaban completamente vacíos salvo por los pequeños soldaditos con los que jugaba de pequeño. Cogió uno antes de tumbarse a duras penas. Todo había cambiado...

- ¿Harry? –oyó decir a Hermione.

- En el armario bajo las escaleras. –respondió él para que fuera a buscarle. Unos pasos le indicaron cuando se acercó, volviéndose a levantar aún con esa figurita entre sus dedos.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó temerosa Hermione. Parecía preocupada porque aún anduviese de mal humor tras la pesadilla, pero Harry asintió con lentitud.- ¿Qué es eso? –dijo señalando el soldadito con intención de cambiar de tema. Él lo alzó con una media sonrisa, antes de dejarlo de nuevo con sus compañeros de combate.

- Los únicos juguetes que tuve, se podría decir... –dijo él mirando el grupito de muñecos antes de volver a mirarla a ella. Hermione frunció el ceño y enseguida se sentó a su lado para la sorpresa de Harry. Parecía pensativa y Harry no quiso hablar hasta que ella dijera algo. De repente se lo miró con tristeza.

- ¿Dormías aquí? –al ojiverde por poco se le escapó una risa antes de asentir. Al parecer su amiga acababa de descubrir donde había dormido hasta los once años y le enternecía el hecho de que lo hubiera pasado tan mal. Con pocas ganas de que alguien más le tuviera pena, Harry encogió los hombros.

- En esa época me preocupaba más si recibiría una paliza de Dudley al día siguiente que donde iba a dormir, créeme. –enseguida pudo notar que con eso tampoco lo había arreglado pues a la castaña se le abrieron los ojos exageradamente, alarmada. Soltó una suave risa para tranquilizarla.- Han pasado años, Hermione...

- No sé como sobreviviste a tus tíos. –respondió Hermione más normalizada al oírle.- Es muy cruel hacer dormir a un niño tan pequeño aquí... –dijo mirando el interior con una mueca de cierta repugnancia al ver las telarañas.

- No estuvo tan mal. Aprendí a hablar a las arañas. –bromeó Harry, a lo cual Hermione se lo miró de nuevo ojiplática.- ¡Es broma!

Pudo adivinar por el rubor que le cubrieron las orejas a Hermione que la sabelotodo de su amiga había llegado a creérselo, aunque fuese un instante, lo cual le hizo reír hasta el punto que la propia Hermione terminó contagiándose de su risa.

- Es curioso como cambian las cosas... en esa época solo me preocupaban unos moratones, y ahora llevo varios años en peligro de muerte y ya me he acostumbrado. –dijo Harry.

Ese comentario hizo desaparecer la sonrisa de Hermione, quién se lo volvió a mirar con su habitual expresión de preocupación. Harry le devolvió la mirada, tranquilamente, pero al encontrarse con los ojos castaños de su amiga pudo notar un leve salto al corazón. Parecían tan transparentes y llenos de cariño... no sin embargo eran los ojos de su mejor amiga, pero aún podía notarse algo revolucionado en su interior, para su extrañeza.

- Hermione... tus padres. –había sido lo primero que se le había ocurrido para romper ese silencio incómodo en el que le había parecido volver a ver un enrojecimiento en su amiga. Entonces ella desvió su mirada, la cual Harry pudo ver como se vidriaba antes de que girase su rostro.

- Ya no saben que lo son. –dijo ella con algo de sequedad.- Es mejor... así les protejo.

- Podrías haberte quedado con ellos, protegerles tú... –empezó a decir Harry.

- ¿No lo entiendes Harry? –Hermione se giró para mirarle, con las lágrimas a punto de salir en sus ojos.- Si no saben que tienen relación conmigo es mejor. Los mortífagos saben que soy tu amiga, lo primero que harán es querer debilitarnos, buscar a quiénes queremos y hacerles daño para que nos rindamos.

- ¿Entonces esto es por mí, no? ¿Estás renunciando a todo solo para ayudarme? –empezó a decir Harry notando como la impotencia y la rabia se mezclaban en su interior al saber lo que Hermione había sacrificado por él.

- ¡Esto no es solo por ti Harry! –replicó con tono más alarmado de lo habitual.- Siempre ha sido mayor, mucho mayor. Mueren muggles casi a diario, estarían en peligro igual aunque yo no te conociese.

- ¡Estarías mucho más a salvo si no me conocieras! ¡Sería mejor!

- ¡Eso es mentira! –exclamó ella. Harry se lo miró, tozudamente pensando lo mismo, aunque una parte de él se aliviase al oírlo.- Y sirvo más de ayuda con la Orden que con mis padres. Les modifiqué los recuerdos, se irán a vivir a Australia pronto... –se secó unas lágrimas con la manga de su jersey, con rapidez, carraspeando.- Dejemos el tema, Harry.

En ese momento Harry volvió a tener el impulso de abrazarla, pero su mente trabajaba a marchas forzadas. Todos corrían peligro por él aunque le intentasen disuadir, y no lo podía permitir... tenía que encontrar alguna forma de hacerlo todo solo.

Esos pensamientos se interrumpieron de repente cuando una melena se le vino encima y unos brazos le apresaron en un fuerte abrazo. Hermione se aferró a él, sollozando durante un rato en el cual Harry solo supo ser capaz de devolvérselo sin quejarse, todavía sorprendido. Pudo oler ese inusual perfume que Ron le había regalado a Hermione haría unos tres años, que parecía una mezcla de rosas y avellana... un aroma dulce y refrescante que invadió los sentidos de Harry un instante, volviendo ese revoltijo en su interior. Tras un eterno minuto, Hermione aflojó el abrazo.

- No sé si podré revertirlo... –murmuró aún en su hombro.

Harry no sabía qué decir, terminando por acariciar su espalda simbólicamente. Sabía que podía hacerlo, no dudaba de las habilidades de Hermione, pero si ella misma se veía incapaz, también sabía que no podía hacerla cambiar de opinión fácilmente. Las caricias parecieron causar su efecto, relajando poco a poco a Hermione. Ella depositó un beso en la mejilla de él antes de separarse, aún con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Un calor embargó a Harry, empezando por el lugar besado, y torpemente acarició los brazos de su mejor amiga, con la intención de animarla.

- Lo harás. –dijo él convencido, asintiendo a la mirada que le proporcionó Hermione. Ella inspiró, terminando por sonreír un poco y asentir, justo en el momento en el que un bramido ensordecedor muy cerca hizo que ambos dieran un brinco, causándole un golpe a Harry al levantarse. Hermione cerró la puerta del armario al salir, siguiendo a Harry (que aún se quejaba a regañadientes) con la misma intriga que él hacia la cocina. Intercambiaron una mirada antes de decidirse y echar un vistazo por la ventana para ver el jardín. Poco a poco pudieron verlo con mayor claridad; el espacio parecía temblar, y en menos de lo que se esperaban estuvieron presenciando como poco a poco unas figuras aparecían delante de sus ojos. Ambos sonrieron al ver que la silueta más destacable se les hacía visible por fin y un enorme Hagrid bajándose de una motocicleta causante de ese estruendo, les sonreía tras su barba peluda con unas gafas y un casco de motorista. A su alrededor cada vez aparecieron más personas, bajándose de escobas y dos de ellos de unos esqueléticos caballos negros alados.

Harry fue a abrir la puerta trasera con rapidez corriendo para encontrarlos a todos, seguido de Hermione, y mientras ambos abrazaban a Ron por turnos, Hagrid dijo:

- ¿Todo bien Harry?

- Todo bien. Listo, Hermione me ha ayudado. –dijo buscando con la mirada a su amiga, la cual encontró cogida de un sonriente Ron. Se quedó algo impactado con la imagen de ambos tan felices y con los brazos entrelazados, sintiendo un pequeño golpe en su estómago y apresurándose a desviar la mirada para mostrar normalidad.- ¡Pero no esperaba que fuésemos tantos!

- Cambio de planes. –remugó Ojoloco abriéndose paso entre los demás con dos grandes sacos llenos mientras su ojo mágico no paraba de girar, del cielo a casa y de la casa al jardín.- Pero mejor hablemos dentro.

Una vez todos en la cocina, entre saludos, cuchicheos y algunas risas, cada uno ocupó una silla o se sentaron en las encimeras mientras Ojoloco se posicionaba en una banda de la cocina dejando los sacos en el suelo. A Harry se le hinchaba el corazón al verles ahí; estaban Ron, aún con Hermione a su lado (al volver a verlos Harry tuvo que tragar saliva para que su boca dejase de estar inexplicablemente seca), los gemelos Weasley, Fred y George, que reían idénticamente hablando con Kingsley, que seguía con su presencia imponente, calvo, negro y con una amplia sonrisa brillante; también estaba Bill, lleno de cicatrices a causa de Greyback y su característico pelo largo junto a una preciosa e impoluta Fleur, con su pelo dorado como una cascada tras su espalda; el señor Weasley a su lado, con su prominente calvicie, las gafas torcidas y una sonrisa bondadosa dedicada a Harry; una alegre Tonks con el pelo corto y rosa chillón andaba apoyada cariñosamente en el hombro de un más viejo y arrugado Lupin y Hagrid, intentando estorbar lo menos posible por su tamaño parecía custodiar a Mundungus Fletcher, bajo, sucio, malhumorado y con greñas descuidadas, cuya presencia era la única que no agradaba del todo a Harry.

- ¡Kingsley! ¿No estabas vigilando el primer ministro muggle? –le dijo Harry.

- Por una noche puede esperar, tú eres más importante. –respondió él, haciendo sonrojar a Harry al tiempo que sonreía.

- ¡Harry, Harry, Harry! –exclamó Tonks con emoción saltando de la lavadora y dejando a Lupin sentado mirándola con una sonrisa enternecida, mientras se acercaba a Harry haciendo brillar un anillo que llevaba en el dedo corazón.

- Nos supo verdaderamente mal que no pudieses estar, Harry, pero fue algo íntimo. –añadió Remus mientras Harry abrazaba a Tonks, entendiendo enseguida que se habían casado y dándoles la enhorabuena.- Y hay algo más que...

- Está bien, ¡ya es suficiente! –gritó Ojoloco por encima de las voces y el silencio se hizo.- Ya tendremos tiempo para charlas luego; hay que salir de aquí. Potter, como ya he dicho ha habido cambio de planes. Pius Thicknesse se ha pasado al enemigo y eso nos crea un grave problema; ha convertido en delito con pena de prisión unir esta casa a la red flu, usar un traslador o aparecerse o desaparecerse de ella. Una cosa inútil y sinsentido ya que dice ser para protegerte de Quién-tú-sabes, y eso ya lo hace el encantamiento de tu madre. Lo que en realidad ha hecho ha sido impedir que puedas salir de aquí sin peligro. Además de eso se nos añade el problema de que aún tienes activado el Detector.

- ¿El qué? ¿Qué hace el Detector? –preguntó algo confuso y preocupado Harry tras la información.

- ¡El Detector, muchacho, el Detector! –respondió algo irritado Ojoloco.- El encantamiento que detecta cuando un menor de edad hace magia e informa al Ministerio, algo que te resultará familiar. –Harry recordó amargamente cuando, en su segundo año en Hogwarts, por poco le expulsaron porque Dobby había hecho magia en el domicilio y asintió amargamente al entenderlo.- Si estornudas el Ministerio sabrá quién te suena la nariz, ninguno de nosotros puede hacer magia sin que Thicknesse se entere y los mortífagos también. Y por desgracia no podemos esperar a que el Detector desaparezca porque es cuando el hechizo de tu madre también dejará de hacer efecto y te dejaría sin protección alguna. Ese maldito piensa que te tiene bien acorralado. Debemos utilizar métodos de transporte que el Detector no pueda captar. Escobas, thestrals, la moto de Hagrid; iremos de dos en dos. -Aunque a Harry a ese plan le empezaba a ver lagunas asintió para que Ojoloco pudiera seguir.- Una cosa que tenemos a nuestro favor es que Quién-tu-sabes no sabe que te vas esta noche. Dimos una falsa pista en el Ministerio; creen que te irás el día treinta. Ahora bien, nos enfrentamos a él, con lo que tampoco podemos estar seguros de que se lo haya tragado, y muy seguramente debe haber pensado tener un par de mortífagos patrullando el cielo por esta zona, por si acaso. Lo que hemos hecho es dar protección a doce casas diferentes, toda de la que somos capaces de proporcionar. Todas pueden ser el lugar donde nos esconderemos porque todas tienen alguna relación con nosotros; mi casa, la de Kingsley, la de tía Muriel, la de tía Molly... Tu irás a casa de los padres de Tonks, y una vez a salvo, desde allí cogerás un traslador hasta la Madriguera. ¿Alguna pregunta?

- ¿Cómo se supone que tener doce casas distintas va a servir de distracción a los mortífagos si todos vamos a la de los padres de Tonks? Me buscan a mí, no a ninguno de vosotros. –dijo Harry pues aún encontraba ese plan distando mucho de ser algo de su agrado y no entendía muy bien el sentido de todo aquello.

- Si alguien nos está esperando y estoy seguro de que sí, no sabrán qué Harry Potter es el auténtico.

- ¿El auténtico? –preguntó con inseguridad Harry, empezando a oler que no le iba a gustar su respuesta.

- Seremos catorce, siete Harry Potters con un acompañante cada uno, y cada pareja irá a una casa protegida diferente. –con una media sonrisa tuerta, Ojoloco sacó su petaca del bolsillo interior de su abrigo y se la enseñó sacudiéndola ligeramente. No necesitó decir nada más; Harry acababa de entenderlo todo en el acto.

- No. En absoluto, no, nunca, de ninguna manera. –djo Harry alzando la voz y negándose en rotundo, viendo de reojo como una silueta a su espalda se acercaba con cautela e indecisión.

- Les dije que no te haría gracia. –oyó decir a Hermione que había resultado ser la que se le acercaba y daba aún algún paso más, indecisa.

- ¿Tú lo sabías? –le preguntó él girándose hacia ella algo enfurecido, viendo como Hermione se encogía un poco.- ¿Y no me lo has dicho? Si crees que permitiré que se la jueguen y arriesguen la vida por mí... –dijo entonces con voz más alta y mirando a todos antes de volver a Ojoloco.

- ¡Como si fuera la primera vez! –dijo Ron con tranquilidad y hasta cierto tono de burla.

- No, no, ¡esto es distinto! Tomarse eso y convertirse en mí ¡no!

- Oye, a ninguno nos hace ilusión amigo. –saltó Fred.

- Sí, imagínate que sale mal y nos queda esa cara de bobos, delgaduchos y gafotas para siempre. –le siguió George con media sonrisa. En cambio Harry se mantenía serio.

- Todos aquí son adultos Potter, han aceptado correr el riesgo. -Mundungus tosió, murmurando que él técnicamente había sido coaccionado.- ¡Silencio Mundungus! –bramó Ojoloco con tono de advertencia. Pero Harry seguía negando con la cabeza.

- No podéis hacerlo si no lo consiento, porque necesitáis que os de pelos míos, así que no...

- En ese caso se va todo a pique. –dijo George.- Evidentemente, tenemos difícil tocarte un pelo si no te dejas.

- Sí, siendo trece contra uno que no puede hacer magia lo tenemos claro. –añadió Fred.

- Qué divertido, muy gracioso. –respondió Harry malhumorado con los gemelos.- Me parto.

- Si tenemos que recorrer a la fuerza lo haremos. Adelante, Granger, según lo acordado, de un tirón. –y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta Hermione se terminó de acercar a él y le tiró de los pelos de su nuca.

- ¡Hermione, pero qué...! –se quejó él llevándose la mano a la parte que había tirado su mejor amiga, traspasándola con la mirada totalmente enfadado, viendo como Hermione depositaba los pelos en la botella y se lo miraba fugazmente pidiendo perdón.- ¡Es una locura! No hay necesidad de...

- ¿Que no hay necesidad? –replicó Ojoloco.- ¿Con Voldemort acechando y medio Ministerio a su lado? Potter, si tenemos suerte se habrá tragado el anzuelo y decidirá atraparte el día treinta, pero sería de idiotas si no tuviese uno o dos mortífagos vigilando; yo lo haría. Este es nuestro último recurso, pues ni siquiera él puede dividirse en siete.

Mientras hablaba Harry se había encontrado con la mirada castaña de Hermione y la volvió a desviar al sentir ese revolución dentro, aceptando que se hiciese el plan con una sacudida.

- Veamos, que los falsos Potters se pongan aquí, en fila. –ordenó Ojoloco removiendo la pócima Multijugos que una vez con los pelos de Harry dentro se había vuelto de un color transparente y dorado. Cuando estuvieron todos en hilera, Ojoloco fue pasando por ellos para darles la petaca ante un Harry de espectador y todavía nervioso.

- Para aquellos que no hayan tomado antes la poción Multijugos, una advertencia; sabe a pis de duende. –dijo entregándola por primera vez a Fred y a George.

- En eso tienes experiencia ¿verdad, Ojoloco? –preguntó Fred mirando con cierta repulsión el líquido y a él intermitentemente.- ... Era para liberar tensiones. –dijo al ver que Ojoloco se le miraba con impasividad y echando un trago de la petaca. Enseguida hizo una mueca de disgusto y un resoplo, antes de empezar a deformarse como cera y a encogerse, entre otras cosas. El siguiente a beber fue George, quién repitió el procedimiento. Después de una breve pelea en la que Hagrid tuvo que obligarle a presentarse cogiéndole por la nuca mientras protestaba que prefería hacer de acompañante, Mundungus les siguió para ingerir el brebaje. Luego fue Fleur, Ron, y finalmente Hermione, quién la tomó con un comentario agradable como_ "al menos vienes más de gusto que Crabbe y Goyle, Harry"_ antes de beber y empezar a transformarse como los demás. A las chicas parecía que se les ponía hacia dentro el cuero cabelludo, y todos los Weasley encogían un par de palmos, a diferencia de Mundungus, que creció unos centímetros. Al cabo de unos instantes, todos eran Harrys a los ojos de Harry, algo que le trastocó en cierta manera, pensando que era lo más raro que había visto nunca, aún y las cosas que había presenciado.

- Wow ¡Somos idénticos! –dijeron al unísono los gemelos, que se miraban sonrientes.

- No del todo. –dijo Ojoloco, abriendo entonces uno de los sacos que había llevado y dejándolo en el centro para que todos cogiesen algo de ropa.- Tú también tienes que cambiarte, Potter.

- Me parece que sigo siendo más guapo yo. –comentó Fred a George, mirándose en una tetera con diversión antes de empezar a coger ropa.

- ¿No hay algo menos hortera? –preguntó George.

- A mí no me gusta este color. –añadió Fred quitándose su ropa para ponerse la camiseta que le habían dado.

- ¡Pues te aguantas! Tú no eres tú, calla y quítate la ropa. –remugó Ojoloco, haciendo hincapié en que Mundungus tampoco le estaba haciendo caso, cosa que hizo enseguida malhumorado. Harry pedía incómodamente y avergonzado de vez en cuando, que tuviesen más respeto y no se mirasen sin tan poco pudor o que se cambiasen en sitios separados, pero ninguno le hacía caso.

- Bill no migues, estoy hogguible. –pidió Fleur quitándose el sujetador mientras el primogénito de los Weasley le ayudaba alcanzándole la ropa.

- Sabía que era mentira lo del tatuaje que contaba Ginny. –comentó Ron burlón mirándose el pecho desnudo antes de abrocharse el pantalón.

- Harry, ¡no ves tres en un burro! –añadió Hermione entrecerrando los ojos acostumbrándose a las nuevas gafas.

- Muy bien, las parejas serán las siguientes. Mundungus, tú vendrás conmigo, no te quitaré el ojo de encima.

- ¿Por que tengo que venir contigo? –refunfuñó el Harry más cercano a él.

- Porque a ti se te tiene que vigilar. –remugó Ojoloco y dejó el ojo mágico clavado en Mundungus tal como había dicho.- Y en cuanto a Harry...

- ¿Sí? –respondieron todos.

- ¡El verdadero! ¿Dónde diablos estás? –preguntó Ojoloco, ojeando entre todos los presentes hasta ver al Harry de verdad, que acababa de hacerse notar alzando la mano.- Tú irás con Hagrid.

- Tendrás que ir en el sidecar porque la moto la ocupo casi toda yo pero... te traje aquí hace dieciséis años... parece lógico que sea quién te saque de aquí ahora. –dijo Hagrid con su habitual sonrisa bonachona tras su espesa barba.

- Sí, muy conmovedor. ¡Basta de sentimentalismos! –gritó Ojoloco.- Arthur irá con Fred.

- Soy George. –dijo el gemelo que Ojoloco señalaba.- ¿No nos distingues ni cuando somos Harry?

- Perdona, George...

- Era una broma, sí que soy Fred...

- ¡Basta de bromas! Estamos perdiendo tiempo. –bramó enfadado Ojoloco.- El otro, Fred, George o quién sea, con Remus, la señorita Delacour...

- Fleur irá conmigo en un thestral. –aclaró Bill, explicando que a Fleur no le gustaban demasiado las escobas y recibiendo una mirada de amor de Fleur, la cual disgustó a Harry pues ahora era su rostro.

- La señorita Granger con Kingsley, también en un thestral... –Hermione pareció aliviada por no tener que subir a una escoba, junto a quién le había tocado de acompañante.

- ¡Así que tu y yo juntos Ron! –dijo Tonks animada y sacudiendo al Harry que era Ron y quién parecía no estar tan satisfecho como Hermione.

- ¡En marcha! –dijo Ojoloco y todos salieron de nuevo a la oscuridad del jardín trasero. Harry soltó a Hedwig para dejarla libre; todos los demás llevaban jaulas vacías y la suya no podía ser menos. Una vez fuera todo fue muy rápido. Las escobas fueron a las manos de sus dueños; Kingsley, Hermione, Bill y Fleur ya montaban en sus thestrals y los demás parecían preparados. Harry no pudo evitar una mirada de cariño y melancolía hacia la motocicleta, a sabiendas que había pertenecido a Sirius, antes de subir al incómodo sidecar. Hagrid le explicó unas modificaciones con prisas; todas para urgencias en todo caso.

- Muy bien. ¡Todos preparados! Tenemos que salir exactamente todos en el mismo momento porque si no la maniobra de distracción no serviría para nada. –todos asintieron, listos y con la vista al cielo. Harry los miró con el corazón en un puño.- ¡Buena suerte a todos! De aquí a una hora en la Madriguera. A la de tres... Una... dos... ¡tres!

El ruido ensordecedor de la moto impidió a Harry oír el _"tres"_, pero despegaron, rumbo al cielo tras una sacudida, a toda velocidad.

Echó un último vistazo al número 4, a duras penas reconocible en la lejanía. Una nube después se hizo la calma.

Y de repente, todo era caos.


End file.
